


Null Aboard

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: Luke in Mara get into an embarrassing sexual situation.  Takes place before Vision of the Future and them getting engaged.





	Null Aboard

**~Jade's Fire~**

Luke Skywalker glanced over to the beautiful woman next to him. Mara Jade had reluctantly agreed to give Luke a ride from Yavin 4 to the Bilbringi shipyards where Luke was asked by his sister to broker a New Republic deal to purchase new ships for their fleet.

"I really appreciate your help," Luke said to Mara, trying to start a conversation.

"You already told me that. Twice."

Luke frowned. Mara was obviously not happy about the situation. "Why did you agree to take me if you're so irritated about this mission?"

Mara gave him an exasperated look. "Your sister first asked Karrde and he asked me…calling in a favor. I really didn't have much choice."

Luke couldn't help but be disappointed by that answer. He was hoping Mara agreed because she was a friend. Or at least he thought they were friends. After Wayland things looked so promising, but then Mara came to the Academy and then abruptly left without so much as a goodbye to him.

She occasionally came to see him at Yavin during supply runs, but she usually was in and out as quickly as possible. After he started dating Callista Mara's behavior towards him became even colder. There was the one exception. The day she came to the Academy to give him some information. On that day she admitted that sometimes she actually looked forward to seeing him. She surprisingly stayed for lunch. Callista said they talked before Mara quickly vanished from his life again.

After Callista left him, Luke's friends and family rallied around him during his time of depression and need…but Mara was noticeably not there. Which, for some reason, hurt him worse than his break up with Callista. He could understand lovers breaking up, but Mara was supposedly his friend. What did he do to hurt her?

Luke sighed softly. He had hoped he would get some answers on this trip, but Mara was actively discouraging any conversation and he didn't know why. He could always take the bold step and ask her, but he probably wouldn't get an answer and would further infuriate the beautiful redhead.

"Frack!" Mara swore as she looked at her readouts.

"What's wrong?"

Mara didn't answer him right away; she was busy looking over the various data displays.

"Mara?" Luke asked again.

Mara looked irritated. "I don't know. There's something wrong with the hyperspace engines, they're running hot. I'm going to have to revert to real space and check them out."

She pushed a series of buttons and switches. Eventually the bright hyperspace line of stars stabilized to points of lights.

"Where are we?" Luke asked.

Mara pulled up some information from her navcomputer. "We're between Taris and Null." She buckled up her crash webbing. "I need to set her down. There are shipping docks on Taris, but their urban crime and swoop gang problem makes Nal Hutta look like a tourist destination. I think this may be a simple fix, so I'm going to find a spot on Null to land."

Luke buckled up and from the co-pilot seat checked the computer for information on the planet. "There's not much information on the system. Null is a forest planet that attracts hunters for its native game animals. It's fairly rustic."

"Anything about dangerous animals?"

Luke continued to read. "Some wild cats and boar-like animals…some poisonous vegetation."

Mara laughed. "Like those plants on Myrkr? Stay away from them unless you want another contact dermatitis makeover."

Luke shuddered at the thought. Those plants hurt and itched something fierce. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to stay clear."

They came out of hyperspace over a lush green planet. She tried signaling anyone on the planet, but couldn't make contact. "Skywalker, just to be safe, send a message to your sister letting her know we are going to land on Null for repairs. Give her the coordinates I punched up on the navcomputer."

Luke nodded. He looked at his chrono and realized it would be in the middle of the night on Coruscant, so he opted to send a written message to his sister. "Message went out."

_Jade's Fire_ shook as it entered the planet's atmosphere. After some searching they found a grassy clearing within the forest. "That looks as good a place as any," Mara remarked as she maneuvered her ship to the forest opening. After a few moments they were safely on the ground.

"Outside sensors show the atmosphere is fine for humans to breathe," Luke said as he looked up from the computer display.

Mara unbuckled. "I don't plan to do any sightseeing." She moved to the rear of the ship towards the hyperdrive engines.

Luke unbuckled and followed her. "Can I help?"

"No," she said annoyed. "There is just enough room for one person in the crawlspace."

"I can hand you tools."

Mara shook her head. "I don't need any help Skywalker. Why don't you go and meditate or do some other Jedi thing?"

Luke couldn't help but feel rejected. Mara made it very obvious to him that he was not welcome around her. He walked away disappointed. He had hoped that this trip would help bring them together as friends again. He wasn't sure what put a wedge between them, but he was desperate to repair the relationship.

Perhaps Mara was right he should meditate about it. He checked the ship computer once again so he would be able to identify any dangerous plants. Then he opened the boarding ramp of the ship and went out to the warm air of Null.

.

.

 

After a few hours of cursing and replacing parts Mara finally repaired the problem with the hyperdrive. She put away her tools and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Skywalker, we're ready to go!" She shouted to Luke as she walked down to the fresher to clean up. She squirted hand sanitizer on her palms and then rubbed the grease and oil from the engines off on a hand towel. "Skywalker! Are you ready to go?" She peeked out the 'fresher door as she finished drying her hands. She threw the towel into the sink in frustration.

' _Where did that fool Jedi run off to?'_

Mara shook her head. She knew she shouldn't think of Luke that way…a fool, but some of his decisions over the years had her shaking her head. First there was that fiasco at the Academy with the Exar Kun and Kyp that got her so mad. It was as if Luke was blind when it came to seeing the Dark Side. She wondered if his father had the same weakness and that was the reason for his fall? She could probably overlook that weakness—perhaps it was something genetic with Skywalkers--but the situation with Callista simply creeped Mara out to no end.

It was bad enough that Luke fell in love with the disembodied voice of a long dead Jedi—a Jedi that would be his grandmother's age if she had lived—but he accepted the fact that this Jedi took over the body of one of his suicidal students. That was not normal. She had gone to Yavin 4 to check out their relationship once. She hated to admit it, but she was secretly hoping there was trouble between them; she missed Luke.

After being forced to endure the company of self-proclaimed lady's man, Lando Calrissian, for months, she came to appreciate Luke's shy farmboy innocence. While on Yavin 4 she even went so far as to hint to Luke that she sometimes missed seeing him…but his farmboy naiveté meant he was totally oblivious to her subtle hint that she enjoyed his company.

Mara snorted. What did she think he was going to do? Dump his undead soulmate for her? Luke was too loyal. Luke didn't leave women...they all left him. And eventually that is what happened. Callista left. Mara should have gone to him then, but she didn't want a Jedi on the rebound. She waited for him to come to her…but he never did…and that irritated her to no end.

"Skywalker!" She yelled impatiently. "Where is he?" She walked down the ship corridor and found the boarding ramp down. "Great! He left the door open for all the bugs to get in." She walked down the ramp and was hit by the warm humid air of the planet. She looked around and finally thought she saw something in the distance near a grove of trees. "Skywalker!"

She marched through the field toward what looked like the top of Luke's head in the distance. As she started to crest a small knoll he came into sight. She could see his blond head, eyes closed, obviously in deep meditation. As she moved closer she stutter stepped a bit in shock. Luke wasn't wearing a shirt. He was sitting in tall grass; shirtless and so deep in a meditative state he didn't even look up at her approach.

"SKYWALKER!" Mara yelled as loud as she could. This got Luke's attention. His eyes popped open and a smile blossomed across his face.

"Hey Mara! Good to see you!" He greeted her enthusiastically. A bit too enthusiastically, she thought.

"What are you doing? We're ready to go."

Luke smile did not dim. He continued to grin like an idiot as he slowly stood up.

Mara stopped midstride. "Force Luke! Where are your clothes?" Mara could not believe her eyes—Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master was out in the field butt naked.

Luke's smiled dimmed a little and a confused look came over his face. "There's around here somewhere …but isn't this place great? Can't you feel the Force?"

"Why are you naked?" Mara screamed again covering her eyes with her hands.

"I took my clothes off so I could feel the Force better. You should try it Mara!"

He took a step toward her. Mara backed away quickly.

"Luke, there's something wrong with you," Mara said nervously as she walked backward slowly. She was embarrassed to look at him in his present state, but she didn't dare take her eyes off him in case he was a danger to himself and others.

"Wrong with me?" Luke scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with me. Watch this." He then turned around and bent over exposing his tight buttocks. He then did a handstand. Now Mara found herself at eye level with a side of Skywalker she never seen before. "Look Mara, only one hand!" With that he lifted one hand off the ground and spread his legs for balance and ending up with an impressive one-handed handstand.

Mara stared at him slack jawed. She was frozen in place by the spectacle before her. Luke went from the handstand to a back flip and landed on his feet. A wide grin spread across his face as Luke reached out his hand. "Mara you should try meditating with me."

This shook Mara out of her stupor. She noticed some rotting fruit under the trees near where she found him. "Skywalker did you eat any of that fruit?"

He turned and looked at where she was pointing. "No, why?"

"Why? Because you are butt naked and doing handstands in front of me. Something is making you act crazy!" She looked around the ground and found a pair of boxer briefs. She snatched them up and while trying not to look at Luke below the waist she extended the underwear out to him. "Put your pants on Skywalker."

Luke's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You just want to prevent the Force from flowing through me."

"Skywalker, I'm sure the Force has plenty of places to flow through you even with underwear on."

"What will you give me if I put them on?" Luke asked.

Mara shook her head frustrated. "What?" She let out a frustrated breath and tried to focus. "What do you want Skywalker?"

A mischievous look came over his face. "A kiss."

She stared at him in shock. "What?"

Luke puckered up. "A kiss."

She sighed. "Fine. Put on the shorts and I'll give you a kiss." It was a lie, but she desperately wanted to get him clothed. She tossed him the underwear. While he was putting them on she reached up to where her holdout blaster was usually located. She swore silently when she realized she had taken it off while working on the _Fire_ , therefore stunning him was not an option.

Luke finished putting on the boxer briefs and started to walk toward her to get his promised kiss. Instead of kissing him Mara grabbed him by the arm and started leading him toward her ship.

"Hey, you promised me a kiss." Luke pouted.

"Yeah, well I lied."

Luke pulled out of her grip and started running toward the tree line. Mara ran after him and lunged to grab him, but a semi-nude sweaty Jedi was hard to hold on to. Luke slipped out of her grip and disappeared into the bushes.

"Stang!" Mara swore as she chased after him. For a guy who had no shoes he was making good time in the forest. It became obvious that he spent plenty of time running in the jungles of Yavin 4. Mara followed the footprints and broken branches until she ended up at the shore of a small lake. Mara found his undershorts on the muddy lake bank. She looked up and saw him swimming toward a small island in the middle of the lake. "Luke! Come back here!" She picked up his shorts and threw them in his direction out of frustration.

She considered her options. She could go after him but wrestling an insane naked Jedi back to shore was probably impossible. She could go back to the ship and call for help, but she was afraid he would disappear into the jungle. She decided to wait to see if he came to his senses. She walked toward a large tree. She kicked rotting fruit out of the way and sat down, leaning against the trunk, keeping an eye on Skywalker. The fruit gave off a sweet smell. Luke probably took a bite of fruit and it was having an intoxicating affect on him. Hopefully whatever was in his system would wear off.

She was thinking about how she was going to kill Skywalker when she finally got ahold of him before she fell asleep.

.

.

 

Luke woke up sometime later with a raging headache. He was on his back looking up into a blue sky. The wind was warm as he blew over his body. Luke realized he was getting a chill on parts of his body that should be covered. He quickly sat up and realized to his horror that he was completely naked and sitting on a small island in the middle of a lake.

"What the kriff?" he muttered in shock.

"Hey Luke! Lukie!" came a voice from shore.

Luke looked up and froze. There on the shore was a completely nude Mara Jade. Luke tried to look away but couldn't. It was as if his eyes were pinned to her luscious figure.

"What in the stars is going on?" Luke whispered. He tried to remember what had happened to him. He remembered going out to meditate and then…. Luke sucked in a breath quickly. "Oh, she is going to kill me!" He blushed red in embarrassment as he remembered doing nude handstands in front of Mara. What happened? He didn't eat anything and he was only sitting on grass. He was fully clothed at the time, so he didn't have any direct contact with any vegetation. He shook his head. He remembered Mara chasing him. She appeared to be in control of her faculties at that point, but whatever made him act crazy was apparently affecting her now. He needed to get her back to the ship. Despite his embarrassment of his unclothed state, he stood and dove into the water, swimming back to shore.

Mara was there to greet him when he struggled to shore. "There's my favorite Jedi," she practically purred. Luke looked around for his shorts. He remembered leaving them on the shore, but they weren't to be found. Mara came up and embraced him, pressing her naked flesh provocatively against him. "I didn't know you were so…impressive while naked. I wish I knew because it would have made our trek through the Myrkr forest more pleasurable." She ran a finger down his chest and continued past his navel. Luke quickly grabbed her hand.

"Mara, have you seen my shorts?" He looked around frantically.

"I threw them in the lake." She gave him an appraising look. "I like you better without them." She reached a free hand down to clasp a buttock.

Luke startled out of her embrace. "Mara we need to get you dressed." He found her tunic and tossed it in her direction. He looked for her pants but couldn't find them. "Where are you pants?"

She smiled and pointed to a high branch where they hung. Luke was relieved. He reached out with the Force and brought them down. He intended to put them on, but found he couldn't get them past his thighs. He threw them to Mara. "Put these on Mara." He looked around and found a pair of low cut blue cotton panties. He sighed and then squeezed himself into them. They were not made for a man to wear and he had to rearrange things quite a bit.

' _When a drunken Han would tell me I should try to get into Mara's pants,'_ Luke mused, _'I doubt this is what he had in mind.'_

"I don't want to get dressed," Mara moaned.

"Please Mara," Luke begged.

She smirked. "Will you give me a kiss?"

"Yes Mara, anything!" he exclaimed. "Just get dressed."

She smiled and put the clothing on and then went over to Luke who was wearing only her blue underwear. She pulled him quickly into a firm embrace and kissed him passionately.

Luke tried to end the kiss quickly, but as it progressed he found himself responding. When they pulled apart he realized he was going to have to readjust things again with his clothing. "Okay Mara, lets go back to the ship."

She smiled and smacked him on the backside. "Gods Luke you are incredibly sexy, even in my underwear. I've wanted to make love with you since you gave me your lightsaber on Coruscant."

Luke looked at her shocked. "You have?"

She cuddled close to him and nibbled on his earlobe, sending a chill down his spine. "It was such a touching gift. Nobody has ever shown me the kindness you have." He hands wandered around his back and then back down to his butt. Luke jumped out of her grip once again.

"Mara, please…lets go back to the ship." He reached out with his hand and she took it into her own. "Come on," he said as he led her back towards the _Jade's Fire_. As they moved through the forest he could smell that sweet odor of rotting fruit. He couldn't believe what Mara had said about wanting to make love. Could it be true? He didn't know, but what he did know was both of them were under the influence of some intoxicant; they had to get back to the ship before they did something they would regret later.

.

.

 

"Han, I think I see their ship," Leia said anxiously. After two days with no word from Luke and Mara she had convinced Han to help her look for them.

Han looked down. "That's the _Fire_ all right. She looks intact. Chewie set her down next to her." Han got up and moved toward the boarding ramp. He checked his blaster in case Luke and Mara had run into problems. The Wookiee set the _Falcon_ down softly and Han pushed the button to lower the ramp. Leia immediately rushed off the ship. "Wait Leia! We don't know what's happened to them."

Han started to move towards the _Fire_ when he noticed Leia wasn't following him. She was staring off towards the tree line.

"Han, I can feel them through the Force. They're out there." She pointed toward the forest and then moved quickly toward the trees.

"Wait Leia," Han begged. "Can you tell if they are hurt or in trouble?"

Leia stopped and closed her eyes to concentrate. Her head shot up her eyes wide. "Force!" she gasped.

Han became alarmed. "Are they in trouble?"

Leia looked at him dumbfounded. "I feel amusement and…a feeling of sexuality coming from them."

The Corellian grinned. "Maybe they don't want to be found."

Leia shook her head. "They don't feel right in the Force…like they are inebriated." She started walking again. As she crested the small hill she stopped and turned around with her hands over her eyes. "Han get Luke for me!"

He frowned as he came over the hill, and immediately realized what was upsetting his wife. There was Luke doing naked summersaults in a field as a semi clothed Mara Jade cheered him on. "Luke!" Han called out in disbelief.

The Jedi landed on his feet and looked towards the smuggler. "Han!"

Han could only shake his head in disbelief. Whatever Luke was drinking he wanted some of it.

"Han!" shouted Mara happily as started walking in Han's direction, arms outstretched as if she was going to give him a big hug. Her tunic hung down to mid-thigh, but the garment bobbed up and down with each step making it very apparent that she was wearing nothing underneath.

"Oh Force, Leia is going to kill me." He quickly ran away from the two Jedi and called for Chewie on his comlink to come out to help him. Han looked back and realized Jade was no longer moving in his direction. Instead she was grabbed around the waist by Luke and was currently in a passionate embrace.

"Chewie come here NOW!" Han yelled in his comlink.

Han turned as he heard heavy footsteps coming over the knoll. The Wookiee looked toward Luke and Mara and made a rumbling chuckle.

"It's not funny Chewie," Han admonished him, but then started cracking up. "Okay, it's funny, but there is something wrong with those two. Go snatch them up and get them to the _Falcon_."

Chewie growled an acknowledgement and jogged down the hill.

"Is it safe to look yet?" Leia asked Han as she stoop head down with a hand covering her eyes.

"Not yet." Han snickered as the Wookiee grabbed the two Jedi and jogged back to the ship with them protesting along the way.

As they entered the _Falcon_ Han reached an arm around Leia's shoulder. "All clear Princess."

She looked up wide-eyed. "What was that about?"

Han shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we should get them to the closest medical facility."

.

.

 

When they arrived back to the ship they found Chewie had locked Luke and Mara into separate sleeping cabins.

Han slapped the Wookiee on the back. "Good work Chewie. Why don't you pilot the _Fire_. I'll let you know our destination in a few minutes."

Chewie made some growls and barks and then chuckled leaving the _Falcon._

Han looked to Leia. "Check what's the closest medical facility." She nodded and made way to the navcomputer.

Han closed the ramp and moved to the cockpit where he found Leia in the co-pilot seat. "Any luck?"

She shook her head. "It is mostly backward worlds around here, Myrkr, Wayland…why don't we go back to Yavin 4 and see Cilghal? If it isn't a medical problem, but a Force issue, she is the best person to solve it."

"You got it, Princess," Han said. He keyed the ship-to-ship call button. "Chewie we're going back to Yavin 4. Can you unlock the _Fire_?"

There was an affirmative response from the Wookiee.

"Good, we'll see you there."

.

.

 

As soon as the ship was in hyperspace Han and Leia removed their buckles and moved toward the sleeping cabins to check on their guests.

Immediately Leia got a strange sensation coming from the cabins. She broke out in a run with Han following right behind. She keyed the door for her brother's cabin and found him missing. She ran to the second cabin opening the door quickly before backing away just as swiftly. "Han get in there!" She yelled at her husband.

Han gave Leia an incredulous look. "Why?"

"They're having sex!" Leia whispered frantically.

Han shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Separate them, Han. They are not in their right minds. Mara's going to kill my brother if and when she gets better."

Han scoffed. "Separate them? Are you asking me to pull a Jedi Master off the Former Emperor's Hand?"

"Yes!"

Han poked his head into the cabin door. "I stand corrected…. You want me to pull the Former Emperor's Hand off a Jedi Master?"

Leia glared at her husband. "Do something now!"

Han shook his head. "No way. Go get a pitcher of cold water from the kitchen and you throw it on them."

"Han!" Leia begged him. "I can't do it, he's my brother!"

"He's my brother-in-law!" Han protested.

At that moment they heard both Luke and Mara cry out. Han gave a smug smile. "I think they're done. Give Luke a minute and he'll probably be asleep."

Leia smacked her husband across the chest. "Not all men are like you."

Han gave her a mock look of offense. Then shook his head and walked into the cabin with the two lovers. Luke was sitting on the bed with a dazed grin on his face. "Hey Han!" he said happily. "I just had sex. It was awesome!"

Han had a hard time keeping a straight face. "So I see, kid." He pulled a blanket off of the top bunk and wrapped it around Luke. "Luke, your sister is worried about you. Let's get you to the other cabin.

Luke's smile stayed on his face. "Okay." He turned toward Mara. "Bye Mara."

Mara, to Han's great relief, had a blanket covering her already. "Bye my sexy Jedi." She gave a sultry grin. Han rolled his eyes and guided his brother-in-law out the door.

"Leia, get into the cabin and watch Mara. I'll keep an eye on Luke."

Leia nodded and walked into the cabin, closing and locking the door behind her.

She moved to a bunk across from Mara's and sat down.

"Hey, Leia. Your brother is amazing," Mara said happily.

Leia started fidgeting. She didn't want to hear a blow-by-blow account of what they have been doing the last half hour. "Uh huh," she muttered.

To her surprise Mara started crying. "I screwed up with him. I wasted so much time when I could have been with him."

Leia opened her mouth to say something, but Mara continued. "When we were on Wayland he offered himself up to C'baoth in exchange for my life…nobody had ever done something like that for me. I should have told him how I felt about him then."

That comment peaked Leia's curiosity. "How did you feel about him?"

"I think I was starting to fall in love with him," Mara said softly. "But then he ran off to search for Jedi. Then at the Academy he treated me like another student. I couldn't tolerate years of cold showers and the cold shoulder…I had to leave."

"Oh…" was all Leia could think of saying.

"And then there was the body snatcher." Mara shuddered. "I think that's when I started to give up. It seemed that Luke would rather kriff anything but me."

Leia shook her head. "Mara that's not true. Callista came into his life during a very stressful time. He was seriously injured and almost a broken man when we found him. His relationship with Callista was forged out of a harrowing situation. It was never meant to be."

Mara nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Maybe…" Mara's eyes started to droop. "But I think he loves me now, don't you?"

Leia didn't know what to say. "You'll have to ask him yourself. Meanwhile get some rest."

Mara smiled, closed her eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

.

.

 

Han maneuvered Luke out of Mara's cabin and into the next cabin over. He sat Luke on the bunk and then he sat down on the bunk next to him to ensure he didn't do another Jedi prison break.

"So Luke, why are you two acting so crazy?" Han asked.

Luke smiled brightly. "We're in love."

Han shook his head. "Luke you've been in love before. I don't recall finding you doing naked cartwheels around Callista."

"Mara's not Callista," Luke protested.

"That's true," Han agreed. "Mara was born with her body."

Luke grinned. "She had a beautiful body, doesn't she Han?"

Han rubbed the back of his neck where a knot was forming. "Umm…yeah sure kid."

Luke looked offended. "You don't sound sure."

Han gave Luke a serious look. "Luke, I'm married to your sister. I'm not supposed to be looking at other women."

The smile returned to Luke's face. "You're a good guy, Han. Leia is really lucky to have you."

Han grinned. "You should tell her that more often." He paused to collect his thoughts. "Seriously kid, what has you acting so crazy?"

Luke cocked his head to the side. "I told you, we're in love."

Han let out an exasperated breath. "Kid, you weren't in love three days ago."

Luke shook his head in disagreement. "I've loved her for a very long time…I just didn't think she was interested in me that way."

Han's face fell. "Aww Luke, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're a catch for any woman."

"Then why do they always leave, Han? Why do they always leave?"

Han looked down at the ground feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't good at talking about emotions, but this was Luke—he needed to try. "Luke, most of the women in your life died during the war. It wasn't your fault."

"Callista left me and Mara left the Academy!" Luke shot back sounding heartbroken.

"Luke, Callista wasn't right for you…" Han stopped, not knowing if this was helping Luke or not.

Luke nodded. "You're right. Having sex with Cray's body never felt right to me. I would close my eyes and try to imagine how I believed Callista looked, but…"

"But what?" Han asked.

Luke blushed. "But every time I tried to think about Callista, I always ended up thinking about Mara while having sex. I was thankful that she couldn't sense my thoughts through the Force."

"Okay," Han said embarrassed.

"It was probably my fault that she left. A few times I called out Mara's name when I climaxed. Have you ever done that with a woman?" Luke asked.

Han closed his eyes in frustration. "Kid, let me tell you an old bachelor secret…and you better not tell Leia. Never call a woman by her name in bed. Always use a nickname. Screaming out love, sweetie, sugar, sexy mama, can apply to any woman." Han smiled at his brother-in-law. "That rule doesn't apply to your sister, though…she's Leia. I don't plan on ever being with anyone else."

Luke smiled as he yawned. "Why did Mara leave?"

"Luke, she never really left you. You didn't have to search the galaxy for her like you did for Callista. She's always been there for you. You two just hadn't acted on your relationship."

Luke lay down on the bunk while looking up at Han. "I think we acted on it today."

Han chuckled as he leaned back against the bulkhead. "I think you're right."

.

.

 

Eventually Luke was in a deep enough sleep that he felt comfortable leaving the cabin. He walked to the cockpit and found his wife. "How's Mara?"

"Sleeping."

"Same for Luke, did you get a hold of Cilghal?" Han asked.

Leia gave a forced smiled. "Yes, and I know what happened."

Han sat down in the pilot's chair giving Leia his full attention. "What?"

"According to Cilghal there is a tree on Null that has poison fruit, but they didn't eat it or they would be dead. What caused their altered state were the vapors produced from the fruit rotting. It causes fermentation. If you breathe in the vapors it causes a reaction similar to alcohol intoxication…but it also lowers inhibitions. Therefore, people do whatever they comes naturally." Leia blushed and turned away, trying to suppress a chuckle. "And I guess what comes naturally to my brother is nude gymnastics and making love to Mara Jade."

Han laughed out loud. "How long do the effects last? Will they remember what happened?"

Leia nodded. "According to Cilghal they will sober up in a few hours and they should remember everything."

The smile dropped off Han's face. "Shavit, Mara may kill Luke."

Leia shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I don't know, while I was in the cabin with her she confessed her attraction for Luke."

"Luke also told me he's been attracted to her for a long time."

Leia sighed. "Well, lets hope they remember that when they wake up."

.

.

 

Mara woke up with a headache. She looked around the room feeling disorientated. She wasn't on _Jade's Fire_. She sat up trying to remember. As the memories came rushing back to her she buried her head in her hands. "Oh Force…what have I done?"

She stood up wrapping the blanket around her. She paced the room getting angrier by the moment. This was all Skywalker's fault. He went into the forest and something there made them both temporarily insane. Why couldn't he have stayed in the ship?

"Gods! We made love," she moaned. What was going to happen now? Thank the Force she was on repress meds. All she needed was an unplanned pregnancy. She sat down heavily on the bunk. They just didn't make love on the _Falcon_ -they kriffed like rancors in heat on Null. She couldn't remember how many times they did it…every position…every erotic act they could think of…they did…and the connection with the Force was incredible. She never had such intense orgasms in her life.

But it wasn't just the sex. In between bouts of lovemaking they talked. She poured out to him her deepest darkest secrets…things she didn't want to even admit to herself. She discussed the loneness of growing up with Palpatine, the brutal training regimens, the punishment for failure, then the torturous last command that haunted her until that fateful day on Wayland.

But worst of all, she admitted to Luke her years of attraction to him and her jealousy of his other relationships and her disappointment that he never tried to pursue a romantic relationship with her.

Luke was just as forthcoming. He never felt bold enough to approach her for a date, thinking she would never want to be with him. But deep down he yearned for her. Luke deeply desired her and wanted to forge a lifelong relationship with her.

'Lifelong relationship?' Mara thought.

She started to panic. She realized Luke was hinting at marriage or at least a long-term and committed relationship. She knew her life was going to change from now on, but in which way, she wasn't sure. Her first instinct was to run. To find her ship and get as far away from Skywalker as possible…but she didn't think she could do it. The connection between them was too incredible and the sex…damn, the sex was just too hot. She would be lusting after that man for the rest of her life.

Damn that Skywalker…he must have used some Force sex thing to stimulate her. That had to be a darkside skill. Of course if she knew about that particular talent she probably would be Sith by now. Damn him! She could feel herself getting excited at the thought of being with him again.

Damn him!

.

.

 

Luke opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in terror. He'd done it now. Mara was going to kill him. He closed his eyes and thought back to his time on Null—those amazing two days on Null. Oh Force, Mara was going to skin him alive. The things they did together—things he only dreamed of doing. Things Callista would never do for him…things she thought were unbecoming of a Jedi.

Frack that! The Force was made for sex… it made sex incredible. Mara was an amazing lover. He wondered if she found some erotic sex holocron somewhere. She had him tied up in knots literally. Some of those sex acts couldn't be done without the Force. How many times did they make love? Dozens…two dozen…he must have used the Force to keep himself up and moving for that long of duration. And their connection through their mind and souls was absolutely mind-blowing. They talked for hours on end telling each other their deepest desires, fears, and dreams. It was incredible.

Damn it…he knew he would remember those two days for the rest of his life. If Mara turned him away now, he truly hoped she'd kill him. Life without her would be a fate worse than death.

" _Force! What am I going to do?'_

He sat up and pulled the blanket around his body. He needed to talk to Mara. He just hoped she didn't shoot him on sight.

He opened the door to his cabin and looked down the corridor to see if Han or Leia were around. Not seeing anyone, he walked to the next cabin over and tentatively knocked at the door. After a few seconds it was opened by a very troubled looking Mara Jade.

"Luke," was all she said as she ushered him into the room. They sat down on bunks across from each other, both silently staring at the floor.

"I guess we should talk about what happened." Luke began.

"Uh huh," Mara muttered turning red.

Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know what happened to us Mara. We were affected by something and it made us do things we usually wouldn't do."

She only nodded. She was blushing so fiercely Luke thought her face was almost as red as her hair.

"Mara, things are going to be terribly awkward between us probably for the rest of our lives after what happened on Null…unless…" He hesitated, not sure if he should continue.

"Unless what?" Mara asked.

"Unless we admit that what happened between us was incredible and we should continue doing it."

Mara's jaw dropped and Luke almost smiled at her shock. Obviously that was not what she expected a shy farmboy to suggest. "Are you joking?"

Luke shook his head. "I've always been attracted to you. I was an idiot not to pursue you…I let you push me away without a fight. From now on I'm going to fight for you. We belong together."

Mara stared at the floor and Luke's stomach began to knot at the thought that she would reject him.

"I'm really confused, Luke."

He smiled at her use of his given name. He moved to sit next to her on her bunk. "Mara we can make it work." He reached over and took her hands in his. "Do you remember those hours we spent talking?"

She nodded.

"Mara, you know everything about me. You know I want to work on this relationship. I know it is too early to declare love for each other, but I think we are capable of falling deeply in love. We can have that life we both desire. You told me you wanted to marry and have children, but didn't think you would ever find a man who could get over your past. I told you I feared my life of a Jedi would make finding a partner nearly impossible…but I desperately wanted a wife and children." He squeezed her warm hands. "Mara we both want the same thing…why are we fighting it?"

She sighed. "I don't know…us dating would cause an uproar with the press. They will dredge the sludge off the gossip pond and make our lives completely miserable. The galaxy would never accept that their war hero was dating an ex-assassin."

Luke smiled. "You know I don't care what they say about me."

Mara closed her eyes. "But I _do_ care about what they say about you."

He knew Mara was right. Their relationship was going to be a gossip hotbed, but so was Leia and Han's romance and they survived. But he didn't know if Mara wanted to endure that much public embarrassment.

"Mara, we can date and just keep it quiet for a while, then let the press see us out more and more…I think it would be less of a huge story if it is broken slowly."

"I don't know," Mara muttered noncommittally.

Luke pulled her into an embrace allowing his blanket to fall down to his waist. "What we had the last two days was incredible. I have never felt so connected to another person in my life. I don't think anybody would ever compare to you Mara. If you turn me away I'll be miserable. I'm not asking for a commitment now…just that we won't deny what's happened and that we try to make things work."

Mara laughed. "You told me at the Academy: do or do not, there is no try."

Luke smiled and reached around her waist pulling her closer to him. He brought his head close to hers and whispered in her ear. "Okay then, are we going to do or do not?" His felt his stomach clench as he awaited her answer.

Mara gazed at him and smiled. "Let's do it!" She punctuated her sentence by giving him a deep sensual kiss.

.

.

 

Leia was sitting in the co-pilot seat of the _Falcon_ reading a scientific report on Null flora when she sensed a great disturbance in the Force. "Stang! They're at it again!" She went to stand, but Han reached out from the pilot seat and grabbed Leia's arm.

"Leia, they should be sober by now according to Cilghal. They are adults and if they want to kriff like teenagers, then let them. Force knows they both could benefit from a good kriff."

Leia shook her head. "Han, you don't understand. I just finished reading this report from Cilghal and there was something I missed the first time I read it."

Han looked confused. "What was that?"

"The intoxicating vapor from the Null trees not only makes you inebriated and uninhibited but…"

"But what?" Han asked.

"It interferes with repress meds."

"Oh boy," Han muttered but he didn't let go of his wife's arm. "Leia I think the damage has been done. A woman is fertile only a few days a month…the chances of anything happening are small."

"Han…this is Luke we're talking about…everything happens to him!"

Han's eyes went wide as he stood up and moved toward the cabin. "I'll get the pitcher of cold water."

Leia nodded. "And I'll get the door."

.

.

 

**~One year later~**

Luke walked into his and Mara's apartment holding a wrapped gift.

"What's that?" Mara asked.

Luke put the package on the table. "Han said it was an engagement gift for us."

Mara came over and looked at the elegantly wrapped box. "Are we supposed to open it now or is Leia planning a party?"

Luke shook his head. "I think we were supposed to open it now." Luke unwrapped the box and lifted the cover. Inside was crystal glassware.

"Wow," Mara said, surprised. "It's beautiful…Leia must have picked it out."

Luke lifted the crystal pitcher out of the box and started laughing. "I think this was all Han." He showed Mara the inscription on the decanter.

**_In case of Jedi contraceptive emergency:_ **

**_Fill with cold water_ **

**_Throw freezing contents on copulating Jedi_ **

**_Run like Hell because they have lightsabers._ **

Mara shook her head. "Well, it worked." She laughed.

"Han's not around now, how about we work at making a little Jedi?" Luke said as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Well, we do have an obligation to restore the Jedi Order," Mara said seductively then squealed in delight as Luke quickly picked her up in his arms and walked quickly to their sleeping chamber. When they got to the bed he kissed her passionately.

"I can't wait until we're married. I want to be with you forever," he said as their lips parted.

Mara looked at him lovingly. "Yes, forever."


End file.
